Primeros pasos
by RosHagamos
Summary: Insirada en la Inglaterra de la aristocracia. Regina, ha quedado huérfana de padre y madre, estando ahora bajo la tutela de su único familiar cercano, su tía, la marquesa Cora, empeñada en instruirla como toda una señorita y encontrarle un buen camino, y, como no, un marido. Cariñosa pero inflexible, Cora no deja el protocolo de lado, con su sobrina, ni un minuto.
1. Chapter 1

-Y yo que me negaba, aquí estoy. –Murmuraba, sosteniendo una elegante taza de té entre sus esbeltas y cuidadas manos. Un par meses en casa de su tía Cora habían bastado para adoptar los modales que deben tenerse cuando una dama toma el té, a su debida hora.

-¿Decías algo? –La marquesa, Cora de Cunningham, alzaba la cabeza hacia su sobrina. No había sido molestia acogerla ante el repentino fallecimiento de sus padres, a fin de cuentas, ella era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

-Nada, tía. –Sentenciaba esta, cordial, dando un sorbo a la taza.

-Dos incumplimientos en menos de dos minutos. Primero, una dama no debe sorber el té, ha sido escandaloso –Exageraba, moviendo una de sus manos, en negación.- Segundo, están horribles los murmuros. Puedes dar lugar a malendidos.

-Está bien…-Afirmaba con su voz, obviando el intento de murmuro que, de nuevo, amenazaba por salir de sus labios.

La marquesa ajustaba la pamela que adornaba su bajo recogido ese día. Esperaban el carruaje, sentadas en aquella mesa de café, en el jardín de la casona donde ambas vivían, en las afueras de Inglaterra, en una zona adinerada y reconocida. Grandes jardines, verdes, aunque poco florales salvando los rosales que la misma dueña se encargaba de cuidar. ''Una mujer debe asemejarse a una rosa. Hermosa y delicada por fuera, pero con buenas armas para defenderse y sobrevivir en este mundo de locos'' era una frase que le repetía tanto a Regina, que acabó por aprenderla de memoria, aún sin entenderla.

Dirigía una rápida mirada a la fachada de piedras claras, cubreventanas rojos y altos techos en punta, evitando así la acumulación de agua en los frecuentes días de lluvia. Los ventanales eran amplios, bordados en blanco. De la habitación de su tía, derivaba el balcón más grande de toda la casa, adornados con madera oscura, destacante con la piedra del hogar, en bóveda. Y del propio, sólo derivaba a una extensión de la misma madera, a la que asomaban tres grandes ventanales que, apenas podía abrir sólo para que el aire entrase. Una escalera subía desde el jardín al primer piso, cubierta de una hiedra que la adornaba. Por sus alrededores afloraban los pinos, sobre todo en el camino que llevaba a las cuadras, era maravilloso.

-No me defraudes esta tarde, ya sabes que viajamos a conocer a los Wood. A que les conozcas, más bien.

Regina apresuraba su té, al ver que su tía había terminado y depositado la taza sobre el correspondiente plato. Asentía. Seria, atenta y con la mirada puesta en los movimientos de la mujer. Relajaba y colocaba la espalda en la silla de mimbre blanco, imitando, mostrando una expresión serena en su rostro. Se sentía en la obligación de no defraudarla

-Es importante. La instrucción que te he inculcado estos meses, quiero que la pongas el práctica. Sé que no es el primer evento social al que acudimos, pero reitero y recalco su importancia.

-Pero, si me permite la cuestión… ¿a qué es debido tanto hincapié? –Se atrevía a preguntar, esperando cualquier reclamación por parte de Cora.

-Oh, mi niña…-Sonreía con levedad, clavando la mirada en el porcelanoso rostro de su sobrina.- Hoy conocerás al que, si dios quiere, puede que se convierta en tu esposo. –Ante la sorpresa que expresaba la muchacha, Cora fruncía el ceño.- Ya hemos conversado sobre esto antes, y me diste tu aprobación.

-No pensaba que se tramitase tan pronto…

-Es que no está tramitado, ¿pensabas que, tu aprendizaje, ha acabado? Estás equivocada. Nada más, mi intención de esta cita, es que asocies su nombre con su cara. Es un muchacho noble, de buena familia y, por qué no decirlo, incluso apuesto.

Las mejillas de la joven tornaban en rojo, prensando tanto los labios que daban la impresión de desaparecer.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre? –Volvía a tomar valor del mismo aire que entraba por su boca, cuando se encontraban en el interior del carruaje, camino a la villa de los Wood.

-¿Su nombre? Si no recuerdo mal…-La marquesa tamborileaba su propia barbilla, con el dedo índice.- ¡Ah!, Robin.

-Robin…-Repetía, volviendo a los murmuros. Compartían inicial, le gustaba.-

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad comentarios. No sé si continuar la historia, desde luego tiene mucho por desarrollar, y necesito saberlo. ¡Gracias!**


	2. A primera vista

Tan largo como un día de sequía. Así pasó el camino a la casa de los Woods para Regina. ''No resoples, no suspires…'' se repetía a sí misma, mirando de reojo a la marquesa.

-Tía… -La miraba, reprimiendo una suave mueca.

Cora le respondía con la mirada, alzando la barbilla, prestándole atención.

-¿Y si no les gusto?

-¡No digas sandeces! –Replicaba.- ¿Por qué no les ibas a gustar? Una muchacha joven y bonita, educada, recatada y atenta, de buena casta… Lo tienes todo a tu favor. Ahora, Regina…muéstrate segura, la cabeza bien alta –Su criado abría la puerta del carruaje.- Y deja que yo hable.

Dejaba una caricia en el mentón de la muchacha, sonriendo para animarla.

Respecto a Robin, él no estaba nervioso, más bien aburrido de las citas que su padre le concertaba. Él no quería casarse por obligación, y menos con otra estirada muchacha, rancia e insípida que estaba acostumbrado a conocer. Ya tenía a Marian, su corazón ya estaba ocupado desde hacía mucho. ¿Qué había de malo con que tuviese una menor posición social? Tampoco era una campesina, ni una aldeana… Era la hija de n importante comerciante del reino.

-Ella no deja de ser una marquesa. –El joven increpaba sobre sus invitadas.- Es un rango más bajo que nuestra familia.

-Robin, modera esas formas –Le callaba su padre, podía verlas bajar del carruaje.- Vayamos a recibirlas, te va a gustar la muchacha.

-Sí, como todas, sorprendentemente sumidas en la elocuencia –Ironizaba, bajando los escalones a desgana.

Regina tomaba valor y bajaba del carruaje, abriendo el parasol, al igual que su tía había hecho. Esta saludaba al conde en una educada reverencia, respondida por él.

-El placer es nuestro de teneros aquí. –Dirigía una segunda mirada a la sobrina de Cora.- Un placer conocerla, Regina.

Sonreía, tímida, tardando unos segundos en responder, bloqueada, temerosa y tan encerrada como ella misma.

El joven conde no terminó de bajar el último escalón del asombro en el que se hallaba. ¿Qué ángel se había vuelto en carne de mujer y había ido a parar a la puerta de su hogar? Un chasqueo de dedos de su propio padre lo hace reaccionar, haciéndole pisar el suelo, de la forma más literal posible.

Cora tomaba la mano de su sobrina, incitándola a que se acercase.

-Encantado de teneros como visita –No apartaba la mirada de Regina, pero, es cuando esta levanta la propia, se produce la explosión.

Sus ojos, su rostro y su cuerpo tomaban un brillo especial, un impulso que la invitaba a tomar aire para no morir en aquella parada que realizaba su corazón. ''Robin…'' pensaba su corazón, mandando una sensación de rubor a su estómago, revolviéndola en el mejor de los sentidos.

Sonreía en cuanto él lo hace, radiante, hermosa, presa de aquel silencio que invadía a los cuatro. El conde y la marquesa se miraban y sonreía, en una mezcla de incomodidad y sorpresa a la reacción de los jóvenes.

-Bueno. –Interrumpía el conde, provocando una risa expirada en su hijo, que bajaba la mirada.- Será mejor que accedamos a la sala.

Regina prensaba los labios, con la mirada en su vestido, otra vez. Cerraba el parasol, tomando con levedad sus ropajes para subir los escalones. Sentía la mirada curiosa de su tía.

Una mirada de Cora decía más que mil palabras y… se la veía contenta, incluso parecía que daba su aprobación para que continuase con ese comportamiento.

* * *

En la sala, el té temblaba en manos de Regina, amenazando con desbordarse de la taza. Cora y el duque les dejaron solos al acceder al despacho, tenían temas que tratar

Mirabas tímidas, tembleques y sonrisas estúpidas.

-Me llamo Robin –Rompía el silencio.

-Lo sé. Yo soy Regina –Templaba y alzaba su voz, mostrándose segura.

-Que nombre más hermoso, le sienta de maravillsa. –Fruncía los labios, bajando la mirada, ¿Por qué decía esas estupideces? No, debía serenarse.

Regina le observaba frotarse las manos, mover nerviosamente una pierna y observarla con detalle. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni idea de lo que se debía hablar en esos, además, Robin parecía incómodo.

-¿C-Cómo que no la conocí antes? Es decir, a la marquesa la conocemos desde hace años, ¿Por qué no la acompañaba a las reuniones?

-No, no…-Le paraba en su discurso, aunque era algo que no debía hacer, a los hombres no se les debía interrumpir mientras hablaban. La pausa es ahora realizada por ella, bajando avergonzadamente la mirada.

-No has hecho nada malo. –Sonreía dulce.- No me importa, puedes hablar cuando desees.

-Sólo llevo meses viviendo en este condado, junto a mi tía, la marquesa de Cunninham. –Aclaraba.

* * *

El despacho del conde, este ocupaba su silla, la marquesa a su frente.

-El matrimonio se celebrará el día previsto

Cora asentía

-¿Lo sabe ya su sobrina?

-No –Respondía, con un ápice de arrepentimiento.

-Robin no pondrá objeción, no le queda más que aceptar.

* * *

Una fructífera charla, sonrisas y tensión evaporada, en ello consistió la tarde de aquellos que compartían iniciales. La joven marquesa conoció los previos, las estancias principales e incluso a los perros del hijo del conde.

-Si nos casamos, viviremos en una casa victoriana, al centro de Londres.

Regina se tensaba. ''¿Si nos casamos? No, mi tía no me permitirá casarme aún, o sí…'' pondría el grito en el cielo si fuese posible.

-Pero… Yo no me quiero casar. –Confesaba Robin.- No obligado, ni a la fuerza. No sin la dueña de mi corazón.

-¿Y es propiedad de…? –Robin la interrumpía en un asentimiento.

-Mi padre se empeña en absurdas citas con muchachas estúp…-La miraba, cerrando la boca.- No digo que seas estúpida, sólo…

La joven enmudecía, ¿dónde se había quedado toda aquella química?, ¿ella, a caso, no era lo suficientemente buena para él?

-Yo tampoco me quiero casar contigo –Reprendía orgullosa.

Robin se sonreía.

-Eso es perfecto.

-ideal. –Las fosas de su nariz se abrían, y su mandíbula se sentía tensa.

-No quisiera una esposa mentirosa, por lo que… sí, perfecto.

-¿En qué os apoyáis para acusarme de injurias?

-En que sí que deseáis casaos conmigo. O más bien, no os importaría…

Regina pretendía contradecir, pero Robin continuaba su discurso.

-Soy un buen partido. Buen físico, destreza, agilidad, nobleza… Matrícula en mi formación universitaria, y además, tengo atractivo. Cualquier mujer de alta nobleza estaría encantada de casarse conmigo. –Fanfarroneaba, probando la paciencia de la hermosa muchacha.

-Y prepotente, y consentido…-Asentía en un murmuro.- No, yo no…

Se acabó enfadando, caminando con brusquedad hacia la casa, tensando los puños, mientras Robin soportaba una controlada risa…. ¡Cuán adorable e infantil comportamiento! Que divertido era mofarse de ella.

Cora la detenía, tomándola por los brazos, impulsándola a que volviese con su futuro esposo.

-Querido hijo, has elegido esposa –le confirmaba, con una amplia sonrisa, dando una palmada en su espalda.

-Regina, vas a casarte. –Cora la miraba, esperando que no reprendiera, no allí ante sus anfitriones.

La mirada de los muchachos coinciden.

-No. ¡Me has vendido! –Gritaba Robin, no se trataba de Regina, se trataba de su propio orgullo.- No pienso hacerlo.

Los ojos de Regina se empañaban, se sentía impotente entre todo eso. No se sentía preparada, Robin estaba en completo desacuerdo.

-Tía…

-Calla, Regina –Le murmuraba, seria, observando discutir al conde con su primogénito.

Le señalaba a Regina, serio.

-No la hagas sufrir, Robin Tu comportamiento es una vergüenza hacia ellas, una falta de respeto.

Robin se acercaba para aclararlo.

-No me…-Bajaba la mirada.- No os sintáis mal, m'lady… -Miraba a Regina.- No se trata de usted, sólo me niego a seguir las órdenes de mi padre, no quiero un matrimonio vacío, yo…

Regina tomaba el atrevimiento de tomar la palabra, callándole.

-No se disculpe, es absurdo. Puede ser cualquier motivo. Lo que preocupa es que está siendo desleal a su condado. ¿Acaso no piensa en qué manos podría quedar tras la falta de su padre, si destituye?

El conde queda asombrado ante el razonamiento de la muchacha. Una mujer así necesitaba para su hijo. Justa, autoritaria, que supiese manejar las situaciones que se presentasen de forma tan lógica.

Cora se inflaba de orgullo, reprimiento la sonrisa de felicidad que le provocaba el comportamiento de su sobrina. Que lista y precavida, que bien había aprendido aquellas lecciones. Que moral y fuerza poseía. La premiaría después, regalándole lo que pidiese por su boca.


	3. El festival

En los días posteriores se fue mentalizando de todo lo que iba a acontecer, su matrimonio con Robin, el despegue de su tía... Era lo que más le importaba, pues no se sentía preparada de llevar una vida de esposa, sentía inseguridades, incertidumbres y miedos.

-Tía...-Regina accedía a la biblioteca, donde se encontraba la marquesa leyendo.

-¿Sí, cariño? -Se interesaba, mantenía un humor y un orgullo exquisito desde que Regina cumplía con su cometido.

-¿Le puedo cuestionar sobre algo? -Se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente, tras recibir la aprobación de su tía.

-Dirás...-Marcaba la página del libro previamente a cerrarlo.

-He de cumplir un protocolo y sabré llevarlo. La ceremonia, incluso la vida sumisa de esposa...

Cora la interrumpía, alzando una de sus manos.

-No has de ser sumisa. No tienes por qué, es decir, viste que tu prometido funcionaba con disciplina... Será un hombre dócil dentro de su rebeldía.

-¿Entonces?

-Unas palabras, incluso...-Cora se sonreía, bajando la mirada...¿cómo iba a hablarle de algo que tendría que comprobar ella misma?- Aprenderás. -terminaba por decir.

-Marquesa... Yo no sé como funciona un hombre. Ni siquiera sé lo que se debe hacer en...-Tomaba aire con fuerza.- En la noche del matrimonio.

-Consumarlo -Resolvía con simpleza, observando la mueca aún más amplia de Regina.

-Dolerá, será horrible...

-¿Dónde has oído eso? -Se interesaba Cora. Era cierto que la mayoría de las mujeres y muchachas no estaban instruidas ni informadas en ese ámbito, de ahí que fuese doloroso o incómodo no solo la primera vez. Se masajeaba las sienes, emitiendo un amplio suspiro.- ¿Quieres que hablemos de sexo?

Regina fruncía el ceño, la misma palabra le había impactado. Asentía con mucha levedad.

-Primero -Se organizaba mentalmente Cora para no asustarla. Tratar temas así siempre eran delicados.- Cuéntame que sabes de ello.

-Sé... Sé como se conciben los hijos.

-¿Sabes como evitar concebir un hijo? -Arqueaba una ceja.-

-Pues... con no hacerlo es suficiente...-Decía en tono dubitativo.

Cora se acomodaba en el sillón, suspirando, le esperaba un gran trabajo esa mañana.

-Veamos, Regina... El sexo es algo placentero, y no solo para el hombre precisamente. Además, estoy segura que Robin ya tiene experiencia en ello...-Musitaba de últimas, por lo que había escuchado había otra mujer de por medio y de ahí que no quisiese casarse.

-¿Y la sangrada?, ¿y el dolor?

-No es tan horrible. Sólo sangras la primera vez, con la pérdida de la pureza...-Se levantaba y buscaba un libro que realmente le vendría mejor que cualquier incómoda charla con su tía.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto, tía Cora? -Le preguntaba, mientras tomaba con miedo el libro que su tía le tendía.

-No sólo he tenido un matrimonio -Lo que Regina no sabía era que Cora también había regentado las mejores casas de citas de Inglaterra. Había dedicado gran parte de su juventud a ello, no precisamente de forma literal, pues nunca fue una prostituta, al menos, no una común. Cora llegó donde estaba a base de sudor y lágrimas, trabajando y subiendo de escala como bien podía, hasta que, tras casarse con un soldado, después un noble y, tras ello, enamorar al marqués de Cunningham, llegó donde estaba. Para ella el amor sí que era una debilidad, pero no podía negar que amó a cada uno de los hombres que compartieron matrimonio con ella.

Regina observaba la tapa el libro, abriéndolo y seguidamente cerrándolo al ver que incluso incluía dibujos explícitos de los genitales masculinos y femeninos, incluso explicaciones gráficas de la unión sexual de un hombre y una mujer.

-Santa madre de dios...-Musitaba, abriendo los ojos en demasía.

* * *

La tarde la tenía más ocupada, se celebraban uno de los festivales más importantes del condado y Regina asistiría con sus amigas, siendo premiada por unas horas de libre albedrío por parte de su tía.

También, porque sabía que Robin asistiría, y la cuidaría, aunque fuese de forma indirecta, pues era su prometida y no podía pasarle nada. El conde, padre de Robin, llamó la atención de la joven marquesa al divisarla por allí.

-Excelencia -Regina le rendía homenaje, con una suave reverencia al tomarse el vestido con las manos.- Es un gran honor verle por aquí -Mantenía la formalidad, había estado atenta y le había pasado su propia copa a su amiga, pues estaba feo que la viesen bebiendo.

-El placer es mio, por supuesto -Tomaba la mano de la muchacha, inclinando suavemente la espalda hacia ella, en señal de respeto.

-¿Su hijo también se encuentra? -Se atrevía a preguntar, sonriente.

-Así es, estará perdido con los demás muchachos, haciendo quien sabe cual estropicio...

Pero el joven conde no estaba bebiendo como un cosaco como sí que hacían sus amigos, si no, se encontraba en un encuentro clandestinamente amoroso con Marian, aquella muchacha con la que mantenía una relación a espaldas de su padre. Se enredaban en besos tras una caseta, alejados de todos, acaramelados.

-Es cierto eso... Te casas -Susurraba Marian, parando uno de los besos, pero sin separarse un ápice.

-No hablemos ahora de eso... Aún está por ver que esa boda se celebre, Marian -La besaba en la frente, dulce.

-Tu padre está empeñado, lo acabarás acatando...

-No dejaré de verte aunque esté desposado...-Tomaba su rostro.- No pienso permitir que nos alejen.

-Yo tampoco quiero ser la amante...-La morena bajaba la mirada.

-Marian... Ni siquiera voy a consumar mi matrimonio con esa niña estúpida. -Robin esbozaba una mueca, tratando que le escuchase. Por descontado que estaba hablando de más, él siempre hablaba de más, tanto para una, como para la otra.

-Robin...-Marian esbozaba una irónica sonrisa, había visto a Regina antes, de lejos, se habían cruzado y la muchacha no desmerecía, ni mucho menos.- ¿La has visto? Es preciosa...

-¿Y qué? Que te entre en la cabeza que no me gusta...-Le susurraba, volviendo a besarla de forma brusca, dejando a la muchacha casi sin respiración, sumisa a su beso... le podía.- Para mi sólo existes tú. Yo ya elegí cuando debía hacerlo.

Regina volvió la atención a sus amigas, tomándose la copa de un angustioso trago de la gran cantidad que bebe. ¿Dónde estaría Robin? No es que quisiera verlo... o sí, pero solamente para molestarle un rato.

Realmente se sentía dichosamente envidiada por las muchachas, pues todas la alagaban por la suerte que tenía al estar comprometida con Hood, pues era un muchacho auténticamente atractivo, además de encantador...

Robin volvía a la plaza, tras dejar que Marian continuase con sus tareas pues tenía trabajo y no podía entretenerse mucho, comenzarían a buscarla y no sería bueno para ninguno. Al divisar a Regina, la encuentra totalmente en su salsa, bailando y entre risas con sus amigas. No había bebido en exceso, los excesos siempre eran malos, eso era lo que su tía le había inculcado también, aparte, ya comenzaba a tambalearse por no estar acostumbrada al alcohol, aunque fuese en pequeñas cantidades, y llegar a casa en ese estado podía costarle un buen castigo. Robin se acercaba, ya era hora de saludarla, y por qué no, marcar territorio entre los jóvenes que la pretendían descaradamente, pues su prometida llamaba la atención y de eso sí que no había duda. Era posesivo aunque sus sentimientos no correspondiesen con ese estado, era suya...

-Buenas tardes, niña insípida. -Se acercaba, susurrándole eso con diversión, no la veía desde aquel día que firmaron su compromiso.- Espero que el alcohol te haga más divertida, aunque me parece que una mujer no debe beber tanto.

Regina tragaba el contenido que había introducido en su boca de aquel vaso metálico, girándose al oír su voz. Todas sus amigas se quedan suspirando ante la presencia del conde.

-¿Ya has saciado tu orgullo viril con algún juego de tiro o algo por el estilo? -Le miraba, sonriendo con inocencia.

Robin esbozaba una suave carcajada, sorda, mordiéndose la lengua por dentro, sin dejar de sonreir.

-Puede que lo haya saciado en otro ámbito, sí -Le dedicaba un guiño.

-Espero que te hayas lavado con bicarbonato antes de venir a hablar conmigo. -Esbozaba una mueca de desagrado, arqueando las cejas.

-De la higiene no vas a tener que preocuparte...

-Que asco...-Tensaba suavemente la mandíbula, soltando el aire, con ganas de alejarse de allí, de hecho lo hace cuando va camino en busca de otra copa.

-¿Tienes con qué pagar? -La seguía.-

-Es algo que a mi tía no le falta, por lo que.. sí.

-Es hora de comenzar a encargarme de tu manutención, ¿no crees? -Compra dos bebidas, corriendo a su cargo ambas.-

-Que caballeroso -Ironizaba, tomando su vaso relleno.- Que bueno saber que también me vas a pagar los vicios.

-Que bueno saber que vas a saciar mis vicios.

Regina tensaba la mandíbula, mirándole. Robin se sonreía.

-No te asustes, bromeaba...

-Claro, no debo temer al modelo de marido depravado que amenazas con ser.

Robin se acercaba y posaba las manos en su cintura, posesivo, imponente, con ganas de domarla como si se tratase del mas fiero de los corceles.

-No voy a saciarte nada. -Musitaba, en un suave gruñido, mirando sus ojos.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Regina...-Paseaba las manos por sus costados, pero Regina le empujaba al sentir un suave calor en su interior, extraño e inexperimentado.

-Aún no estamos desposados, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi. -Daba unos pasos atrás, con la barbilla alta.

-¿Cuando nos desposemos te dejarás?

-No lo vas a saber hasta que lo estemos...-Es lo último que le susurra antes de voltearse y volver, acompañada de un suave contoneo, a la reunión con sus amigas.

Se sonreía, le gustaba, le provocaba que se mordiese el labio y se retorciese por dentro en el más candente de los placeres oscuros... Quizá eso era a lo que su tía se refería aquella mañana con como funcionaba su prometido y que aprendería a como dominarle, aunque aún le quedaba mucho para aprender a no ser ella la que acabase sumisa... Armas de mujer, algo que ni venía en los libros, algo que su tía tocó por encima y de forma muy sutil. Si se trataba de eso, desde luego que iba a ser divertido, le gustaba, y le iba a encantar a medida que avanzase.

* * *

**La relación de Robin y Regina resulta que va avanzando, aunque no por el camino de ambos quisieran, pues cada uno tiene sus intereses... Sabiendo el juego que se traen, lo más seguro es que alguno de ellos acabe quemándose y no precisamente debe ser la vulnerable Regina.**

**Veremos como va avanzando por que ni yo, siendo la misma escritora, lo se todavía. ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer! Y si me hacéis el favor de dejar las opiniones, mejor que mejor. ¡Besos! ^^.**


	4. El prado

''_**Ven a su voz y mira,**_

_**Compartamos a medias lo más inapresable:**_

_**La evanescente joya de su mejor mirada.**_

_**La noche viene ciega sin sus ojos''**_

-¡Ah! –Cerraba el libro a desgana, con dureza y soberbia, clavando su mirada en los claros de su propio jardín.

Todo le recordaba a ella, y no precisamente a Marian como era de imaginar, si no a la novedosa muchacha morena. Más bien, no era recuerdo, era pensamiento.

Y es que era bonita, la condenada… incluso esa forma de tensar el gesto y mirarle con ese inocente odio que trataba de albergar. La curvatura de su rostro, y como no, de su contoneo de mujer bien formada. Su sonrisa de ángel, la imponencia en sus ojos…

Robin volvía a abrir el libro en un suspiro, mirando de reojo su propio libreto que descansaba entre a hierba… más bien era algo íntimo que a nadie había mostrado, pues su temprana afición por la poesía e había llevado a escribir. Esa tarde no esperaba visita, y no la tuvo. Su padre se encontraba fuera y él, usando su tiempo de ocio en algo poco provechoso, según este, pues prefería que se pusiese a estudiar o a entregar –aunque a veces se contradecía y hacía hincapié en lo importante que era una buena lectura-

''_**Ella no estaba, pero los dos cuidamos**_

_**De acariciar los flancos de su infinita ausencia**_

_**Soñando a contradios y a contracarne.''**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, sin informar a su padre sobre ello, preparó él mismo un coche de caballos, sin necesidad de un chófer que lo guiase, y puso camino a la casa de la marquesa de Cunninham.

Regina se encontraba allí, aburridamente interesada en una simbólica clase que su propia tía le impartía con un libro de historia, sobre las conquistas inglesas del siglo XVII. Cuando siente que esta cesa la lectura y su posterior explicación, y se levanta del asiento. En principio siente que había hecho algo mal, algún bostezo se le podía haber escapado o algún gesto notorio de aburrimiento… La seguía con la mirada cuando se dirigía a la ventana.

-¿Hice algo mal? –Le atreve a preguntar, con los ojos sumamente abiertos, mordiéndose con levedad el labio.

Cora, en cambio, muestra una muy sutil sonrisa, negando con la cabeza a dar con la mirada de su sobrina.

-Parece que todo lo contrario. Tienes visita, Regina.

Robin dejaba el carro en la entrada, dejando a los dos caballos alvinos que guiaban en manos de unos sirvientes, que los llevarían a beber y a descansar mientras él accedía en busca de su prometida.

-Rápido, Regina –La tomaba de las manos para que se levantase. Observaba el vestido que llevaba, y el improvisado recogido. No estaba mal, de hecho, Regina llegaba a ser preciosa al natural… y para un paseo que sería donde Robin la llevaría, no necesaria más.

La muchacha tragaba saliva con suavidad, no había podido alcanzar a verle, pero podía imaginar que se trataba de él. ¿Sorprendida? Por supuesto, era un detalle que fuese a verla. Cora sale a recibir a Robin cuando le acomodan en el recibidor, saliendo Regina tras ella, un tanto rezagada.

-Buenas tardes, señora –Le hacía una leve reverencia a Cora, manteniendo la seriedad al principio.- Disculpe el atrevimiento que he tomado por presentarme sin avisar, mas me preguntaba si podría llevar a su sobrina a dar un paseo por los previos. Hace un día apropiado para ello…-Termina por esbozar una amable sonrisa, dando también y de últimas, con la que era su prometida.

Cora asentía, volviendo la vista a su sobrina que se había adelantado con ellos.

-Claro, incluso podría mandar que os preparasen algo para comer en el prado… Pero la decisión final no está en mi. –Sonreía suave, mirando a Regina.

-No se preocupe, mis sirvientas se han encargado de ello... –Robin también la miraba, esta vez no iba atacante ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera mostraba chulería.

-Es un honor, para mi, acompañarle en el paseo. Por supuesto –Volvía a reafirmar la muchacha, dirigiendo una milésima mirada a su tía, manteniendo una sonrisa también en su rostro.

Su paseo comenzó al salir de la casa, tras que satisfechamente, su tía, cerrase la puerta y les dejase marchar definitivamente. Regina se mostraba sonriente, le gustaban los paseos a caballo, además de que se veía montada en un noble carruaje elegante, que no escamaba en ningún detalle… Robin también mantenía el silencio, llevando pasivamente las riendas, mirándola de reojo, en ocasiones.

-Es maravilloso…-Rompía el silencio.- Me gustan los carruajes descubiertos, y hacía mucho tiempo que no daba un paseo como este…

-Me alegra. Yo también hacía años que no gustaba de un simple paseo –Añadía Robin, cediéndole las riendas a Regina en un punto del camino.

Sonreía, controlando la amplitud, tomando estas con firmeza. No aceleraría el ritmo de los caballos, no era necesario. El joven conde se acomodaba un poco en el asiento, ahora sí deteniéndose en observarla.

-Estás preciosa…-Hace una pausa, observando como la sonrisa se ampliaba en su rostro.- Oh, cielos… ¡y así aún más! –La señalaba.

-¡Robin! –Le miraba, tirando un poco de las riendas, por inercia y sin darse apenas cuenta, por el nerviosismo que siente.- ¿A qué se debe tanto piropo hoy, eh?

El muchacho se sonreía, dando un golpecito a los caballos con las riendas para que volviesen a andar, aunque no se las quita a Regina.

-He tenido un comportamiento estúpido días anteriores…-Trataba de disculparse.- Eres la mejor opción, no podría escoger una mejor esposa que tú…

Regina siente un gran nudo en su garganta, sin añadir nada, simplemente le deja continuar.

-A mi ver, tienes todo lo que un esposo podría desear, mujer…

-Espera… ¿A qué se debe tal cambio en tu pensamiento?

-A que… Es lo que nos espera, Regina. A que tengo una hermosa prometida, con valores, conocimientos y buena firmeza…-Le toma las manos, para desviar los caballos hacia un sendero que salía en el camino.- ¿Por qué odiarnos?

-Porque…-Su boca se entreabría, el aire que salía de su boca se cortaba al sentir sus manos sobre las mismas, aunque se relaja al ver que solamente pretendía cambiar el rumbo- Porque si no, sería muy aburrido, ¿no crees? –Sonreía, mordiéndose la boca por dentro.-

Robin cerraba los ojos unos segundos, estallando a carcajadas, volviendo a guardar las distancias. Ya estaban en el prado donde quería llegar, avanzarían un poco y ya llegaban.

-Que decidamos firmar una tregua no acoge que vaya a dejar de meterme contigo…-Especificaba, mientras la ayudaba a bajar del carro, atando los caballos a un sombreado árbol después.

-Me dejas mucho más tranquila –Rescata la cesta que contenía la comida, de la parte baja del carro.- Que duda cabe…-Se sonreía.

Robin era el que acomodaba la manta donde tomarían asiento en aquel lugar, ante todo trataba con una señorita y mientras más cómoda estuviese, mejor.

-Cuando mi madre vivía… Solíamos hacer esto los domingos –Explicaba él, tomando asiento, destapando la cesta posteriormente.- Con la diferencia de que yo me pasaba el día corriendo y jugando por el bosque, junto a nuestros perros –Sonreía, alzando la mirada a ella.

Regina sonreía con ternura, seguramente ahora le tocase a ella hablar sobre sus padres, era un tema delicado que apenas había tocado desde su muerte.

-A mi madre también le gustaba pasar tiempo al aire libre. No faltaba un día en que me dedicase tiempo en el jardín…-Bajaba la miraba, añadiendo, sin querer, tristeza a la sonrisa que lucía, que también se atenuaba.

-¿Qué les ocurrió? –Se interesaba, con el ceño suavemente fruncido.- Es decir… Ahora vives con tu tía…

-Ellos… Fallecieron en un trágico accidente, en un viaje del que yo me libré por haber tenido fiebre la noche anterior –Exponía ella, mirándole al acabar la frase.- No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, de alguna manera. Quizá si yo hubiese ido, el accidente no hubiese pasado… o quizá teníamos que marcharnos los tres juntos…

-Ey, ey, ey…-Robin tomaba su mano.- No digas eso, ni en broma –La miraba, sin perder detalle de sus ojos en ese momento.

-Robin, no necesito consuelo –Trataba de apartarse, pero él no la soltaba.

-No es consuelo, Regina. Te estoy dando un consejo… Siempre, m han enseñado y yo mismo he aprendido, que todo pasa por alguna razón.

-¿Y ellos tenían que morir? Eran jóvenes…

-Eran jóvenes, sí. Pero tu destino, quizá, era este… No eres tan infeliz, ¿verdad?

-No… Cora no me trata mal, todo lo contrario. A su forma, siempre se ha desvivido desde que estoy aquí, por hacerme sentir bien…

-Y has llegado hasta mi –Toma valentía para formular esa frase.

Regina sonreía con ironía, negando con la cabeza y apartando la mirada.

-Te voy a cuidar…-Insistía Robin.- Te haré feliz día a día como mi esposa, no te faltará de nada…-Toma su barbilla, alzándole el rostro para que le mirase… justamente, ahora, no mentía.

Regina queda en silencio, apalancada en sus ojos una vez da con estos, pudiendo palpar la sinceridad y la grandeza con la que hablaba el conde, emitiendo un fino suspiro. Es cuando Robin realmente se da cuenta de que había sido un completo inepto con Regina, ella no necesitaba más dolor, ella ya era madura, se merecía un trato honorable, que menos, ya quedando al margen que fuese a ser su esposa. Le tendía una pequeña botella de vino rosado que había traído.

-Es suave, te va a gustar…-Cambiaba el tema, esbozando un amago de sonrisa.

Regina toma la botella, mirando por la cesta en busca de unos vasos, pero era algo que Robin había olvidado. Esboza una mueca, dándose cuenta de su olvido. La muchacha esboza una suave sonrisa al ver su gesto y niega con la cabeza, no tomándole importancia… descorcha el vino, tomando el primer trago a morro. El primer trago que daba directamente a una botella en su vida.

-Uhm…-Frunce el ceño, emitiendo un suave carraspeo.- Es dulce, aunque tiene un exquisito regusto amargo…-Sonreía con levedad, volviendo a beber, le gustaba. Seguidamente le tiende la botella.

-¿También conoces de vinos?

-Mi tía insiste en que la cultura debe ser general

El muchacho bebía, un poco más acomodado en aquella manta, sin apartar la vista de ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué pasó con… aquella muchacha? Porque supongo que se habrá acabado…

-No pasó nada. Aceptó que mi destino esta casarme contigo…-Camuflaba la verdad, pues el tema con Marian estaba en pie, en el aire, sin apenas ser tocado.

Regina, pasado un rato, tras haber comido lo poco que su estómago le permitía en esos momentos, apoyaba la cabeza en la manta, bastante cerca de Robin, observando las hojas del árbol que tenían arriba. Pasaron buena tarde, charlando, descubriendo que tenían más cosas en común de las que pensaban, incluso riendo juntos… para ser el primer contacto amistoso, no había estado nada mal.


End file.
